The miner ( parody of the fighter)
Lyrics Just waking up in morning in the new world, I’ll be honest with ya I just wanna explore. And when I think about it makes me wanna do more. So lets get down to it, mine ore. The creatures of the night just wanna see me fail. Yeah right they’re better off trying to freeze hell. Some of us play for the thrill ride, Others play just to build high. But I do it for the blocks most people only dream of, Everytime I fall it’s only making my pick strong. And I’ll be in the mine with my pick baby, Till the end or till you hear the sound of my tool breaking. Until herobrine casts his spell, That’ll send you to the depths of hell. Until you spawn at home, What we gonna do now? Take my pick, and my sword. Gonna search until I’m bored. Give me coal, Dig this hole. And that’s when it came to me, Suddenly, amazingly. I am a miner, (oh) I am a miner, (eh) Here comes the miner, (oh) And that’s when it came to me, Suddenly, amazingly. I am a miner. And if I can last with mobs around, There’s no reason you should ever have your health down. Two blocks high my skin is kinda brown, Hailing from the bedrock 60 blocks below the ground. The sun is going down I need to get in somewhere fast, And I’m now I'm yelling “where’s my pick at?” It’s going to take a couple left clicks and my right hand, For the mobs to see I’m not the one who's got it bad. Until herobrine casts his spell, That’ll send you to the depths of hell. Until you spawn at home, What we gonna do now? Take my pick, and my sword. Gonna search until I’m bored. Give me coal, Dig this hole. And that’s when it came to me, Suddenly, amazingly. I am a miner, (oh) I am a miner, (eh) Here comes the miner, (oh) And that's when it came to me, Suddenly, amazingly. I am a miner. Where we gonna be, (eh) Where we gonna be, (eh) Where we gonna be, Now tell em where we're gonna be y'all. Where we gonna be, (eh) Where we gonna be, (eh) Where we gonna be, (oh) Where we gonna be at y'all. If you fall pick yourself up off the floor, (get up) And when your armor can't take no more, (come on) Just remember what you mine for,. Cause I know I'm for sure. Take my pick, And my sword. Gonna search until I'm bored. Give me coal, Dig this hole. And that's when it came to me, Suddenly, amazingly. I am a miner, (eh) I am a miner, (oh) Here comes the miner, (eh) And that's when it came to me suddenly, amazingly. I am a miner! Until herobrine casts his spell, That'll send you the depths of hell. Until you spawn in your bed what we gonna do now.